


Writing Is Tough

by CelticPhoenix



Series: Random Things Wot I Write [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Not as funny as I think I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPhoenix/pseuds/CelticPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob wasn't quite dead to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Is Tough

Jacob wasn't quite dead to begin with.

Sure, he had a few comically large arrows in his chest, but who hasn't at some point?

Ok, I'll admit I'm explaining this badly. Let's start again, shall we?

Jacob was a lich. Not the rotting, smelling kind of lich, but a stylish one, and that meant comfort.

No, that's just as bad. Is there no-one I can rip off well?

Damn it.

Jacob was dead. He was still alive though. His soul was in an object called a phylactery.

Sheesh, this whole "writing" thing is hard. How does anyone do it?

I'm done. I give up. I can't write for shit.


End file.
